All The Times Oliver and Felicity Shared A Bed
by allmyloveforfandoms
Summary: Oliver and Felicity and bed-sharing! Olicity fluff! I May turn this into a bunch of one- shots!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This idea has been on my mind for a while. No idea why! Enjoy!

"Just get in, Oliver!" Felicity whined as she pulled back the plush comforter on the bed in the hotel room.

"Are you sure? I can just sleep on the pull out couch." He said gesturing to the dingy looking couch against a wall.

"Don't be such a baby." Felicity teased. "I'm not going to make you sleep on the couch. You're like twice its size, only God knows what diseases are on it, and I am not about to sacrifice four hours of comfortable sleep in this plush bed because you don't want to sleep with me." She closed her eyes and winced inwardly at her choice of words. When she opened them Oliver was smirking at her. She scrunched her noes in response. "Just shush and get into bed. It's already 4 o'clock in the morning and we have to be at Wayne Enterprises by 8 the latest. I know Oliver Queen has such a lovely reputation for being late, but not on my watch!"

"Alright..." Oliver said hesitantly. He sat down on the left side of the bed and started untying his shoes. Felicity turned to her suitcase to pick out pajamas. When she found an old MIT shirt and shorts she walked over to the attached bathroom to go put them on. Felicity was just about to reach for the zipper on the back of her dress when she felt pain in her ribs. The bruise that was forming was already letting itself be known. She opened the door and saw Oliver slipping out of his pants.

"Oliver?" She asked quietly.

"hmm?" He answered without making eye contact. He was in the process of unbuttoning his shirt. When she didn't reply, he looked up to see her standing in the doorway.

"This sounds horribly romantic comedy/porno clichéd, but do you think you can get my zipper. My ribs are kinda screwy right now. They're probably going to be all bruised up tomorrow."

"You didn't tell me that those drug dealers hurt you." She could practically hear the protectiveness seeping out of him.

"That's a sentence I never thought I'd hear." She said in an attempt to lighten the expression on his face.

"Felicity..."

"I'm fine. Besides I'm the one who's supposed to be watching you for any signs of a concussion. Wouldn't want Starling City's vigilante slipping into a coma." She smiled at him, but when all she saw was concern she apologized.

"Don't apologize." He said while guiding her to turn around. Felicity gathered her hair and Oliver made quick work of her undoing zipper. When it was all the way down he lingered and Felicity let him. They stood there for a moment, unmoving. Oliver could smell her sweet floral perfume lingering on her neck. When Oliver realized what he was doing he moved back and rubbed his neck. "I'll be out there if you need anything." He said pointing behind him back to the hotel room using his thumb. She nodded not quite trusting her voice.

When Oliver left, Felicity found herself in shorts and a bra looking at her rib cage. It wasn't just turning into a bruise. It was already a bruise. The black, blue, and purple splotch on her left side was blemishing her pale skin. Felicity didn't think it was going to be that bad. She pulled on her shirt, washed up, and walked back into her room. Oliver was already tucked into bed scrolling through emails on his phone. Felicity noticed that the light from a bedside lamp was making his blue eyes even brighter. Felicity shut off the main light and hopped up on her bed not realizing how much it would affect her ribs. For a moment she thought Oliver didn't notice and she was thankful. She didn't want to give him any reason to bench her from going out in the field with him and Diggle.

"Let me see." He said. His voice was barely above a whisper. He angled himself to better look at her. She was about to protest when she saw the sincerity and concern that graced his features.

"Okay." She tugged her blue shirt up so that the lace from her bra was peeking out a little bit. She looked up at his face and couldn't read his expression. She was usually so good at that.

"Oliver..." She said drawing his attention away from her huge bruise.

"You'll be okay. It looks superficial." He focused back on the bruise. His calloused hand skated gently over damaged skin. She winced slightly and he apologized.

"Don't say sorry." She said parroting him from before. He smiled at her and slowly lowered her shirt. He hung onto it a second longer and was interrupted by her saying "It's 4:30 we should really go to sleep."

"You're right." He said while reaching for the light next to the bed. "Goodnight Felicity."

The two settled down underneath the comforters and slept more soundly than they both have in a while.

Author's Note: Hello! I'm thinking of making this a series of one-shots. What do you guys think? Please review and let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Soooo I'm going to continue with this story except it's going to be just a whole bunch of one shots. This next chapter is going to be a continuation of the next, but every chapter after that is (for the most part) stand on its own. Also, after this chapter i'm going to be changing the name of this story "**All The Times Oliver and Felicity Shared A Bed" **Anyways, enjoy the chapter!

It was seven o'clock in the morning when the alarm on Oliver's phone started going off. With hooded eyes, Oliver attempted to reach over onto the bedside table to grab the annoying device that only seemed to be getting louder and louder. He then realized there was an unexpected light pressure on his chest. He quickly opened his eyes to assess the threat. When he looked down he saw Felicity tucked into his side. Her head was on his chest and her right hand was all the way across him, gripping the arm that was furthest away from her. He gently extended his arm out, careful not to disturb her, and silenced his alarm. He stared up at the ceiling for a moment thinking about what to do next. Should he lay there and be her pillow for a little while longer? Should he just say screw the meeting at Wayne Enterprises and stay in bed all day? Should he slide out subtly, act like this never even happened, and begin getting ready?

All of the thoughts in his head were temporarily silenced when Felicity moaned lightly and subconsciously adjusted herself to be even closer to him. She slid one of her long legs in between his and he smiled and shook his head slightly. This intimacy wasn't the nature of there relationship. They were partners, but not in the affectionate sense of the word. Oliver moved the stray locks of blonde hair out of her face, savoring the moment. Seeing her so relaxed sent chills up his spine. A nagging needy feeling went through him and all of a sudden he bent down to kiss Felicity on the forehead. Felicity hummed in response. '_She is going to be the death of me.' _He thought to himself.

"Felicity?" He whispered gently. She mumbled something incoherent, but didn't open her eyes. "Time to get up." He said while trying to rouse her from her sleep physically. He pushed her hair back behind her exposed ear.

"Ten minutes..." She slurred out sleepily.

"We're going to be late if we wait ten more minutes." He tried to reason with her.

When Felicity finally woke up, she pawed at her face, in an attempt to wake up fully. '_There's no way this is happening right now!' _She thought to herself. There was no way she was snuggled up to Oliver Queen in bed in a hotel room That would be absolutely ludicrous! Even though she thought this situation was crazy, it was the truth.

"Oliver?" She asked trying to get conformation.

"Felicity?" He teased back lightly. Felicity rolled away from him and landed on her back.

"Sorry..." She grumbled. "Didn't mean to use you as human pillow."

"Don't apologize." He looked over at her. She was staring at the ceiling like it was the only thing that was not uncomfortable in the room. "Can I go shower or do you need the bathroom first?" He asked, breaking the silence.

"I'm good. Go right ahead." She answered, finally turning to meet his gaze. He slid out of bed, grabbed a suit that he had hung up the night before in the closet and locked himself in the bathroom.

When Felicity was all by herself in the bedroom she couldn't help but laugh to herself a little bit. She shook her head in disbelief and laid in bed for fifteen more minutes before deciding to get up to go pick out an outfit. Felicity had changed into a new bra, new underwear, and a fresh skirt when the door between the bathroom and the bedroom opened. She looked over and out came a newly washed Oliver, gorgeous and as amazing smelling as ever. It didn't even seem to phase her that she was in her bra until he asked about the bruises on her ribs.

"It doesn't hurt that badly." She smiled. "Only when I laugh, talk, or breath." Her joke was lost on him. She grabbed the shirt that she intended to wear and slipped it on in ant attempt to stop the scrutiny that was coming from him.

"How's your head?" She asked, trying to change the subject.

"What? Oh it's fine. I don't think I have a concussion. I think Dig was just overreacting."

"Yeah, or he was just playing matchmaker." She said under her breath.

"What?" He asked while shuffling around the room trying to find his dress shoes.

"Nothing." She said while smiling sheepishly. "I'm almost ready to go. Let me just go freshen up. We really shouldn't be late... It's already 7:30."

"Okay. I'm ready when you are." He said disregarding her mumbles.

Not long after that the two were in a black town car on their way to Wayne Enterprises.

Author's note: I think I want to start taking suggestions. So if anyone has any ideas or suggestions on how Oliver and Felicity end up in bed together, just write them in the reviews! Thank you guys so much!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: My longest chapter yet! Enjoy!

"Can you walk me through what you two are doing again? Diggle asked to make sure he had the plan memorized. Every thing had to go flawlessly if the three want to make it out unscathed.

"Jasper Knight was one of the men that helped Malcolm Merlin destroy The Glades. Rumor has it that Jasper knows where a prototype earth quake machine is. Unfortunatly, Jasper isn't that easy to put the fear of God into considering he has absolutely nothing to lose. That's where we come in." Oliver said gesturing between himself, Felicity, and Diggle. "Tonight, Felicity and I are going to go to a function at Jasper's house to access his computer. Felicity was able to identify that the files are on his desktop, but she can't get in with out being there." Oliver looked to Felicity to make sure he was saying the right thing. Felicity nodded in conformation and then continued to speak.

"I've pulled up blue prints to his house and i've tracked down his computer. It seems like it's in his bedroom. The only problem is accessing it. Once I plug in some tech that I created it's going to upload here. The problem is that I can't be in two places at once, so that's where you come in. You're going to need to be me for the evening, sit at my desk, and receive and save all of the files that come in, okay?" Felicity asked.

"Yeah, just walk me through it." Dig nodded and then walked over to Felicity's computers in the basement of Verdant.

* * *

Three explanations of how to work the computers and six outfit changes later, Felicity was ready for her rendezvous with Oliver. The two had split up about three hours ago to get prepared for the evening. A knock on the door alerted her to Oliver's arrival. When she opened the door she was met by a very handsome Oliver in a tuxedo.

"You clean up well." She said which earned a smile from Oliver.

"You look beautiful, Felicity." He said and then kissed her on her cheek. She blushed like a school girl on prom night.

"You ready?" She asked trying divert the attention away from her flushed cheeks.

"When you are." He answered. "You don't have to do this. You know that, right?" It was sweet the way he always gave her a way out, but if one thing's for sure it's that Felicity Smoak is no chicken.

"Let's do this." She replied handing him an ear piece so that he, Felicity, and Diggle could communicate with each other. He accepted it and slipped it in his ear. Felicity then proceeded to set up the link.

"Can you hear us, Dig?" Felicity asked.

"Loud and clear." He responded.

"Felicity and I are leaving her apartment now. We'll be there in about twenty five minutes."

"Sounds good."

* * *

Once the duo had posed for a few pictures outside of the Jasper's mansion, they made their way into the party.

"Okay, His room is upstairs and then from there it's two rights and a left." Felicity told Oliver and Dig.

"Security runs on about fifteen minute intervals up there, so when I say go we're going to have to subtly go for it, get it uploaded, and then get back here." Oliver said.

"Dig, do you have the programs up and running?" Felicity asked.

"Everything's set up from this end. I'm just waiting for you two. I also got into their security feeds using one of your programs so I can see the hallway outside of his room and inside his room."

"Okay." Oliver said. The two only had to fake socialize for only about four minutes before Oliver lead felicity up the stairs. The two furtively made it to his room in six minutes narrowly avoiding the security guards. Oliver stood watch near the door while Felicity worked her magic on the computer. Felicity was on the fifth out of the sixth file before Dig said "uh oh" into the com link.

"What?" Oliver and Felicity asked in unison.

"You two are going to have company soon. It looks like one of the guards are making their way towards you. ETA two minutes."

"That's not enough time" Felicity said.

"Can you make it go faster?" Oliver asked which earned him a really disapproving look from Felicity.

"No, I can't just make it go faster!"

"Guys..." Dig warned. "You better start thinking of a cover story. One minute." Oliver looked around the room swiftly surveying his options.

"Felicity, get on the bed." Oliver said seriously while whipping off his bow tie and unbuttoning his shirt.

"Excuse me?" Felicity asked semi shocked.

"Just come here. They can't catch us on the computer, but Oliver Queen has a reputation for sneaking away at parties with alcohol and women. Get on the bed." Oliver said convincingly.

"30 seconds!" Diggle reminded.

Felicity stumbled out from behind the desk and made her way over to the bed. Oliver mussed up his hair and then hers to make it look more convincing and then laid her down gently on the bed. At first Felicity felt extremely awkward, but she got into it as soon as the door opened and Oliver kissed her. A spark of electricity went up her spine and before she knew it, she was kissing back. His hand reached to support the back of her head and her fingers were intertwined in his hair.

"Excuse me? You can't be in here!" Said a big burly security man.

"C'mon, man! Just gimme like twenty minutes." Oliver said intentionally trying to sound like he's had a few too many to drink.

"Sorry, no one's allowed up here. You have to go back down to the party with the other guests." The tall man said. Dig had to bite his lip to suppress a laugh.

"Fine. Let's go, Lis." He extended his arm out to Felicity and she stumbled playing up the drunk card. As they were walking out, she intentionally tripped her way over to the computer to grab the drive that she had placed in the computer, leaving no trace of what they were truly doing.

"Oopsie." She said while she bit her lip, acting coy. She went over to go nuzzle into Oliver's side.

"Wait a second." Oliver said right in the doorway. He pulled out his wallet and whispered "how about we say this never happened. Wouldn't want the press to get wind of this one, right?" The security guard nodded and smiled.

"Sure, Mr. Queen." He said accepting the folded bills.

Oliver and Felicity stumbled all the way out of view of the guard and made their way back to the car.

When seated inside the black town car, Felicity said "that was close."

"Yeah, right?"

"I'm glad your excuses got better." She quipped which earned a small smile from Oliver. "Dig did you get it?"

"Yeah, while you two were playing grab ass in there I actually got some work done." He teased. "Oh and by the way watching you two kiss were like watching my parents kiss. From now on, keep that behind closed doors." Felicity's face was thankful the dark of the night covered her flaming cheeks.

"Thanks, Dig. We'll be sure of that." Oliver joked. Felicity turned her attention out the window so that she could hide the smile that was across her face.

"Dig's just jealous!" Felicity threw back.

"Mhm... How'd you know, _Lis?_" Dig emphasized the 'Lis' to tease Oliver.

"What? I was improvising!" Oliver grumbled sheepishly. For the remainder of the ride Oliver and Felicity sat in a comfortable silence.

Author's Notes: Reviews are like cold beverages on hot summer days! So, if you'd be sooo kind I'd love to hear from you! Anyways, I hope the mini hiatus isn't causing you too much grief!

Xoxo,

-N


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note One: Just a warning to all: They get a little handsy in this one. (not enough to change the rating or anything but I just didn't want to be yelled at) Sorry if that offends you! Let me know what you guys think! Enjoy the chapter!

Felicity Smoak was on edge.

Ever since last night when she had been held hostage by Count Vertigo the tech expert turned executive assistant had been nothing but nervous and Oliver started to notice. She was sitting at her desk in the foundry when the door had opened. Down the stairs, came Oliver in his leather uniform. Usually, she'd get up to greet him or wave hello, or even just turn around for more than two seconds, but today she was not in the mood. Oliver put his quiver down and walked over to her.

"Felicity?" He asked while grazing his hand against her shoulder. She wasn't sure why she jumped, but she did. "Easy. It's just me." He tried to soothe.

"Yeah, I know, sorry. I guess I'm just a little tense." She mumbled while not turning around. She knew that if she met his gaze, she would just snap.

"Alright..." He said not truly believing her. This was completely unlike Felicity, but He knew exactly what would relax her.

* * *

The next evening Felicity was startled in her apartment by a knock on the door. She mumbled some unintelligible curses, walked to her door and looked through the peephole. Not recognizing who was there, she opened the door with the chain still secured.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Ms. Felicity Smoak? My name is Gemma Jackson. I'm a masseuse. Mr. Queen sent me." The brunette woman said. All of a sudden, Felicity got incredibly nervous once again. She didn't even let Oliver touch her this morning what was she going to do when a stranger tried to massage her? "Ms. Smoak?" The woman asked, interrupting Felicity's panic.

"Oh, yeah. Umm. This really isn't necessary. Thanks though."

"Mr. Queen said you would say that and he told me to give you this."

"Hold on one second." Felicity said. She closed the door, undid the chain, and reopened it. She got a better look at the woman at the door. She was wearing a white wispy dress that flowed past her knees. She was older than her, but not by much. Felicity took the paper that Gemma was gesturing to.

It read:

_Felicity, You need to relax. Take the night off. -OQ_

Felicity pushed her hair back and scolded herself. This was just a massage, it's not like this woman would attack her. She was just a harmless masseuse, right?

"Come in." Felicity said hesitantly.

"Where's your room?" The overly cheery Gemma Jackson said.

"Right through here." Felicity directed.

* * *

Ten minutes later Felicity was laying face down on a table. She was desperately trying to relax but with every breath she took, she just seemed to get tenser and tenser. Gemma lit some candles and put on low music that was intended to be relaxing. It was far from relaxing. As soon as Gemma dimmed the lights, felicity froze. Her breathing became labored and at times, barely there. Gemma made the mistake of starting by her neck, the place where Count Vertigo had his grip on her not forty eight hours prior.

"I'm sorry I- I just can't." Felicity shot up gripping the white sheet that was protecting any dignity she had left. Felicity saw the concerned look that Gemma had in her eyes.

"Are you o-" Gemma begun to say, but got cut off.

"I'm fine. Sorry. I just- um- i've had a rough few days and I- just-" Felicity stumbled over her words. "Can you just go?" She asked barely recognizing her own voice.

Fifteen minutes later Gemma was gone and Felicity was on her couch in her biggest hoodie ever, crying into her mint chip ice cream.

* * *

A knock at the door disturbed her _Supernatural_ marathon at 9:00. Felicity grumbled. The last time someone came to the door it did not go well. her plan was to ignore it. Surely who ever was at the door would go away, right?

"Felicity! Open the damn door!" A familiar voice yelled from outside. _Oliver?_ She thought to herself. She scrambled to her feet and tried to straighten out her disheveled clothes. She jogged over to the door and pulled it open. Their eyes met for a moment. She could tell he was assessing every part of her. He looked her up and down and she felt exposed for the second time today.

"Oliver?" She asked. "Not that I don't like when you drop by, but what are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?" He asked her.

"Oh, yeah sorry." She turned so that he could enter her apartment. "Want something to drink?"

"I actually brought this." He said while moving his right hand from behind his back. "Nothing de-stresses better than a cabernet." She smiled at him, accepted the bottle and moved towards the kitchen to pop the it. He made his way to her couch. Not five minutes later, she was seated next to him handing over a glass of wine.

"Are you going to tell me what happened or do I have to tell you what I heard from Gemma?" He asked which made her wince. She had been hoping to avoid that conversation altogether.

"I feel him on me. I feel his hands around my neck when other people touch me, someone touches me, I think we're back in your office and your making the right decision." She looked down at her hands, desperately trying not to meet his eyes.

"The right decision?" He asked her.

"I never wanted you to kill someone for me. You had just found a way to save the city without killing people in the process." He put his glass of wine on the side table. He reached up to touch her face, but then realized he shouldn't have. She pulled back in shock. He tried to hide the hurt look in his eyes. She knew he'd never hurt her, right? Wordlessly, he slipped the wine glass out of her grasp, put it on the table, extended his arm out to her, and waited for her to accept his hand.

"What are you doing?" She asked quietly.

"Do you trust me?" He asked seriously.

"Oliver-" Hesitance laced her voice.

"Do you trust me? He asked again. His eyes bore into hers and for a moment she felt safer than she had in a while.

"Yes."

* * *

"What are you doing? Why are we in my bedroom?" She asked him.

"You ask a lot of questions." He teased. "Lay down."

"Excuse me? I'm sure sex between the two of us would be fantastic, but is now really the time?" He smiled at her. She winced and asked "Did I really say that out loud?"

"mmhmm." He said while nodding yes. "Just trust me, okay? You need to relax. A massage will do that." She laughed.

"Oliver, I barely let you touch my face, what makes you think I won't freak out if you try to give me a massage?"

"You won't freak out."

"What ever you say, boss." She teased. He guided her to flip over on her stomach.

"Felicity, listen to me, okay?" He whispered gently.

"mmhmm." She said signifying her understanding.

"It's me. It's Oliver. You're safe here. You're always safe when you're with me." He said while he put his hands on her shoulders. He was pleasantly surprised when she didn't flinch away. He slid up onto the space next to her on the bed and continued. He moved skillfully down her back. She sighed blissfully to his touch. She finally felt relaxed.

"Moisturizer..." She mumbled into the pillows.

"Pushy, aren't we?" He teased. "Where?"

"Top nightstand drawer. Next to the condoms." He couldn't help but grin waiting for her to get flustered or correct herself, but she didn't. She acted as though that sentence was completely normal. He reached over her body, opened the drawer, and grabbed the tube of vanilla lilac moisturizer. He sat back and squeezed an ample amount into his hands.

"Lift up your shirt." He instructed and she complied. His hands were on her back working at her knots moments later. She breathed deeply into her comforter and fought to keep her eyes open. He noticed the struggle she was having between staying awake and falling asleep.

"Sleep..." He whispered in her ear, a little too closely to be considered platonic.

"Don't want to. Feels too good." She replied. Although her voice was muffled by the fabric, Oliver could still hear her. He smiled at himself, proud that for once he was the cause of someone's pleasure, not pain. He continued to work at her back. Every movement elicited a different reaction from Felicity. Oliver noted which spots made her particularly happy.

"How about you sleep now and i'll promise to continue when you wake up." Felicity flipped back over to see his face, still lying down.

"Oliver, it's like ten o'clock. You really don't need to stay here. I'm sure you've got more pressing issues."

"Nowhere to be, but here. Go to sleep. I'll sleep on your couch." He moved to kiss her on her forehead, but she had other plans. She stretched up, grabbed his lapels, pulled him down to her, and caught his lips on hers. He was shocked and a little taken aback at first, but then melted into it. He weaved his hands through her hair and she moaned in pleasure. Oliver kissed her sensually, making her forget everything that had happened in the past couple of days. He caught her bottom lip in his teeth and nipped at it gently. Felicity trailed her hands down his back until they resented on his toned butt. He leaned into her, careful not to crush her under his weight. Felicity pulled back and stuttered out breathlessly "Stay. Here. With me." he smiled and said "Absolutely." Oliver wrapped one strong arm around her and lifted effortlessly. He pulled the comforter back with his other hand. She slid underneath the sheets waiting for Oliver to follow her. Before he did, he pulled off his suit jacket and shirt and slid off his pants, leaving him in only a white t-shirt and boxers. He got back into her bed and beckoned her with open arms to come. She smiled and flipped over so that she could lay her head on his chest. He held her close while gently tracing paths on her arm.

"Thank you." She said softly.

"Any time, Felicity."

Author's Note Two: So this is my longest chapter thus far! I hope you guys enjoyed it. Reviews make me as happy as fully charged laptops and high speed internet. I would LOVE it if you wrote a review. Thanks so much! **Also, if you have any suggestions/prompts/ dreams about how the two end up in bed together let me know and i'll do my best to write it!**

XO,

-N


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Guys, I had to curse a bit in this one. It was necessary. My sincerest apologies if that bothers you.

"Pssssst" Felicity beckoned while she tried to stand up. "Oliverrrrr...pssst!"

"What?" Oliver asked as he helped her to her feet from her place on one of the benches in Verdant. All of Team Arrow, including their latest member Roy, had gone out for a celebratory drink after Roy finally figured out a way to control his anger.

"Oliver, I think I'm a little drunk." She yelled over the roaring music. He smiled as she used his arms to steady herself.

"I can tell. How about I call you a cab?" Oliver suggested.

"But I'm having fun!" She puffed out her bottom lip and attempted to give him puppy-dog eyes. She failed miserably because halfway through her attempted guilt trip she started laughing hysterically.

"Okay, I'm going to call you a cab. Just sit here and don't move, okay?" He helped her sit back on the bench. She scrunched her face at him. He ignored it and jogged to Thea to have her call the Queens' personal driver. Like hell was Oliver going to let Felicity take a cab home while she's drunk. When Oliver got back to where he left Felicity, she was gone. He quickly surveyed the club looking for his blonde IT expert. It only took him a moment to realize she was back at the bar. He watched her for a moment. The green hue of the club's lights reflecting off her blonde hair sent an electric shock through his spine. He smiled and shook his head as she talked to to the bartender. She smiled and laughed with him and for a moment all Oliver could see, hear, smell, or think about was Felicity. She seemed so light and bouncy tonight. Not that she wasn't usually, but the alcohol gave her an extra airiness to her.

All of a sudden a tall man came up next to Felicity at the bar. Oliver's demeanor changed from admirative to protective in three seconds flat. He saw Felicity take a small step back and he tightened his grip around a hand rail he didn't realize he was holding. Oliver witnessed the man reach for Felicity's arm. That was all he needed to see before he dodged tipsy patrons to make his way over to the bar.

"Let go of me, Felix!" Felicity yelled.

"C'mon, Lissy! Don't be like that." Felicity struggled against the man, but his hold on her wrist only got tighter. Oliver came in behind the man, yanked the man's hand off of Felicity, and restrained it behind his back.

"The lady said let go." Oliver growled in his ear.

"Who are you?" Felix asked as he turned to try to see Oliver's face. Oliver released him, but stood protectively between him and Felicity.

"Oh. My. God." Felix stuttered out, suddenly sobering up. "Mr. Queen my apologies. I wasn't aware Felicity was with you this evening." Felix ducked his head in shame. He grumbled out a quick "see you monday" before turning on his heels and leaving promptly. Oliver turned his attention back to Felicity.

"Are you alright?" She nodded her head, but her sparkle and liveliness had faded.

"Can you call me a cab?" She asked slightly embarrassed at what had just gone on.

"I'll drive you. Let's go." She looked down for a moment but then conceded.

Ten minutes later Oliver and Felicity were in Oliver's car, making their way back to Felicity's apartment. Oliver, surprisingly sober, tightened his grip on the steering wheel waiting for Felicity to speak up about what had happened at the bar. When they stopped at a red light, Oliver turned his head to look at Felicity. Her gaze was fixed out the window. He cleared his throat to catch her attention, but it didn't work.

"Felicity?" He asked gently. She turned her head to look at him and he got a glimpse of tear tracks that had made their way down her face. "What's wrong?"

"Sorry, drunk and emotional. Bad combination. I'm fine." She waved her hand to dismiss him.

"Who was that?" He pressed. He could tell she wasn't going to offer up information with out him prodding.

"You just met the one and only Felix Bates. He works at QC in the accounting department."

"Not anymore he doesn't." Oliver promised. The red light changed to green and the two were once again on their way to Felicity's apartment.

"Oliver, don't... really it's fine." She looked out the car window once again, wishing she was home, in her bed, and that the past half hour hadn't happened.

"There's absolutely nothing fine about that. He doesn't touch you with out your permission and get away with it. No one does."

"God, this is so embarrassing." Felicity mumbled into her palms. "Oliver, he's an ex that had too much to drink. Please can we just act like it never happened." Oliver pulled into a parking spot out side her building when he noticed tears were once again streaming down her face. He took the keys out of the ignition and turned to face her.

"That's not an excuse and you know it." He said. "You're smarter than that."

"I know I am and I'm not excusing him! I'll deal with him on Monday. Me! Not Oliver Queen the CEO of Queen Consolidated."

"Why won't you let me help you?!" He rarely raised her voice at her, but she was just being so irrational and he just wanted to be helpful.

"Because we're not dating, Oliver!" She could tell he was going to interrupt, but she didn't give him the opportunity to. "Everyone at QC think's i've slept my way to the top! I can barely look my coworkers in the eyes, because they think i'm some kind of whore! Don't even get me started on what I heard in the bathroom this morning! Actually you know what, I'm going to tell you." She poked his chest for emphasis. "I walk in this morning and go into one of the stalls. Two minutes later Jenna Kellen and Maria McGrath walk in. Jenna's going on and on about how she saw me and you screwing in your office. Like what would she know! Besides fucking in your office would be incredibly inconvenient. Talk about no privacy! Your walls are made of glass!"

"Sounds like you've thought about it." He teased.

"So what if I have! Sue me!"

"I'm sorry, Felicity." He said seriously. "I know I've put you in a tough spot."

"I don't want you to be sorry. I want you to realize that I can take care of myself!"

"I know you can, but that doesn't mean I'm going to stop taking care of you."

She couldn't suppress the smile that was forming on her face. No matter what any one else said behind her back, she knew Oliver would always be there for her.

"Let me walk you upstairs." Oliver said, breaking the silence. She tilted her head and looked at him. "Yes, I know you can take care of yourself. Just tonight. Let me, okay?" She swallowed hard and nodded.

* * *

Felicity yawned right as she and Oliver crossed the threshold into her apartment.

"It's late." Oliver commented. Felicity nodded while she leaned down to take off her heels. She immediately shrank three inches.

"I'd offer you wine, but i don't think alcohol is the best of ideas right now." Felicity said, lightening the situation. "How about water?"

"I should really get going." He gestured to the door.

"Um..." Felicity mumbled. She raked her fingers through her hair. "Do you think you could stay for a little while?"

"I thought you could take care of yourself." He teased her.

"Doesn't mean I want to right now."

"Okay. How about a movie?" He suggested.

"A movie sounds good. Is the bedroom okay? That's the Tv with the DVD player hooked up to it." She asked to which he nodded yes.

Felicity didn't even make it to the opening scene before she was asleep on Oliver's shoulder. Oliver noticed that her breath had evened out. He pulled the fluffy blanket that was on the foot of her bed and covered the two of them in it. He fell asleep not long after that.

Author's Note:

I am soooo sorry for not updating earlier. I didn't realize how crazy school was going to get and i'm working on a multi-chapter fic. I'm going on vacation at the end of next week so with a little luck i'll write a whole bunch then and then update periodically. Also, IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS ON HOW THESE TWO END UP IN BED TOGETHER PROMPT ME AND I'LL BE MORE THAN HAPPY TO WRITE IT. Once again, thank you so much for reading and please leave a review (I love those.)


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note One: This fic was inspired by a prompt from **msreadalot71292**. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed and who also requested prompts. Enjoy the chapter!

Felicity Smoak was sitting in the Arrow Cave eating dinner with Oliver and Diggle when her phone rang. The two guys were immersed in a conversation about something Arrow related, so she turned away and grabbed the ringing device.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Lis, it's me Emma."

"Hey Em, what number are you calling from?" Felicity asked, confused.

"That's actually why i'm calling. My idiot husband got in a car accident while texting and driving. I'm at the hospital using a pay phone."

"Oh my God! Is he okay?" She asked which got the attention of the two guys. Diggle mouthed 'you good?' to Felicity. In response, she gave a short nod.

"He'll be okay after surgery." Emma explained. "But, listen. The reason why i'm calling is because I want to be here for Jack, but the kids are at daycare and my mother's out of town and I just-"

"Say no more." Felicity said which put Emma at ease. "I'll grab them. Where are they?"

"Felicity Smoak you're a lifesaver. I'll call the school to tell them you're picking them up. They're at Sunny Side Day School. You know, the one near the mall. Need the address?" As soon as Emma said Sunny Side, Felicity had already googled where it was.

"Nope i'm on it. I'll talk to you soon. Send my love to Jack."

"Will do, Lis. Thanks again." They both hung up the phone and Felicity started grabbing her stuff. She halted for a moment and turned her attention to Oliver and Diggle who were watching her intently.

"Everything's okay, guys, really. Relax." She said with a smile. She hated to say it, but she really did love how worried Oliver and Diggle got when they thought something with her was wrong. "One of my college friend's husband got in a car accident and she needs someone to watch her kids. It's not life or death. It's just babysitting."

Three hours later Felicity was ready to pull her hair out. Sure, she'd baby sat before but not three little kids under the age of six simultaneously. The youngest and possibly the easiest to please was Brooke, the eighteen month old brunette had dark brown eyes and a laugh that could placate the angriest of crowds. She was simple and happy to be left in her playpen to her own devices. That is, if you said her name and talked to her once in a while. The Middle child, Liam, was three. He was a little less independent and a lot more needy. All he wanted to do was be near someone. Whether that was Felicity or his sisters he didn't really care, but unless someone was in eye-shot of him, he was screaming. Lastly, Sutton, the oldest, was five. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. Sutton was beautiful with wavy locks that flowed just passed her shoulders. She was talkative and inquisitive about everything. The words who, what, when, where, why, and how started most of her sentences. What ever Felicity did- be it fold a blanket or prepare a snack- Sutton would supply a corresponding question. This would be annoying if it weren't for the way her eyes sparkled and how the corner of her lips turned up into a small smile when she waited for a response. Alone, each of the kids we're easy to take care of, but all together, well, that was a different story.

"Aunt Lissy, Why is Brookie crying?" Sutton asked from her place on the living room couch.

"Because it's 8:30 and she should've been asleep an hour ago along with your brother." She said doing the best to keep her calm. "Could you please go sit with Liam before he starts to-" All of a sudden Liam started screaming. Felicity instantly regretted that she didn't just take him in the living room with her. She sighed, grabbed a blanket and went to go find Liam. Ten minutes later, Felicity was being followed around her town house by Liam and Sutton while balancing Brooke on her hip. When she finally got the kids settled in front of the TV, the door bell rang. She picked Brooke up once again and made her way to the door. She glanced through the peephole before gasping and opening the door.

"Oliver?" She asked.

"Hi Felicity. I figured you could use some help." As if on cue Liam started crying again.

"Come in." She said. "You know you didn't have to do this."

"You're always there for me, so I figured it was about time I returned the favor." She turned to smile at him before making her way back towards the living room.

"Liam! I'm right here! You're okay." She smiled at they little boy who then gestured with his arms asking to be picked up. Felicity turned to Oliver who happily took the little girl.

"So, who's this?" Oliver asked motioning to the baby in his arms.

"That's Brooke." Sutton explained. "Liam's my brother and I'm Sutton. Sutton Miller." Sutton explained as she held out her small hand for him to shake. He smiled at her, kneeled down to her level, and shook her hand gently.

"It's nice to meet you, Sutton. I'm Oliver. Oliver Queen"

"I like that name." Sutton said. "My mom calls me a princess."

"Okay you two. Keep yourselves entertained while I get put Liam and Brooke to bed?" Felicity asked while taking Brooke from Oliver.

"I think we can manage." Oliver said.

Twenty minutes later Felicity came back into the living room to find Sutton sitting on Oliver's lap on the floor. He was reading a picture book to her. Sutton had obviously found the toy chest that Felicity had kept for the kids because both Sutton and Oliver were wearing matching pink crowns.

"Well, this is quite a sight." Felicity quipped. Sutton looked up and then leaned back against Oliver happily. She seemed quite infatuated with him.

"I've only known her for like a half hour and she's already got me wrapped around her little finger." Oliver explained.

"She seems to have that affect on people." Felicity joked. "Sutton, I just talked to your mom and she said that you guys are going to stay the night here, okay?"

"Can Oliver stay?" Sutton asked smiling with her twinkly eyes.

"I'm sure Oliver has to go home. He's very busy. You know the company I work for? He's the boss."

"Woah! Really?" Sutton asked suddenly even more amazed by him. Oliver laughed and then nodded yes. "Oliver, can you please stay."

"I- uh." He got one look at her eyes and said, "Sure, Sutton. Anything for the princess." She smiled and then turned in his lap to give him a hug.

"Sutton, why don't you get washed up and we'll watch some tv?" Felicity suggested.

"Okay, be right back!" Sutton promised as she skipped off to the bathroom. Oliver met Felicity on the couch.

"Not that you're not welcome to stay, but you know you don't have to."

"It's fine. It's nice to be around innocence that hasn't been corrupted by death or politics." Oliver admitted.

"That's true." Sutton appeared a moment later and slid between Oliver and Felicity.

"What do you wanna watch, Sutton?" Felicity asked.

"Scooby Doo!" Sutton exclaimed!

"I think that can be arranged." Felicity laughed as she changed the channel.

An hour later Oliver was fighting off exhaustion. Sutton had passed out only minutes into the episode and had slumped against his side. Felicity was following suit. After all, it had been a long day. Oliver was about to get up when Sutton woke up.

"Please, stay, Oliver." Sutton looked at him only this time the shimmer in her eyes had faded.

"What's wrong, Sutton?" Oliver asked, concerned.

"Is my daddy, okay?" She asked shyly.

"Oh, yeah, he's okay, Sutton. Don't worry about him. You're going to see him tomorrow." He could see Sutton finally take a relaxed breath. "Come here." He said with open arms. She climbed up into his lap and settled in. Moments later, Felicity moved closer to him, craving the return of a warm body next to her. She didn't even open her eyes as she nuzzled into his arm. He sighed contently at the two girls sleeping on him. Oliver pulled a blanket down from the back of the couch and spread it over the three of them. Soon after, he succumbed to sleep as well.

Felicity was awoken at seven o'clock by a buzz. She whined incoherently and then snuggled back into whatever it was that was keeping her so warm. Felicity then realized it wasn't a buzz that woke her, it was her phone dinging alerting her to an email and what she was sleeping on wasn't a what, but a who. Apparently, she thought to herself, Oliver Queen makes a great pillow. She wasn't the only one who thought so either. Sutton was sleeping deeply with her head the crook of his right arm. Finally getting a grasp on reality, Felicity moved towards her phone only to be pinned down by Oliver tightening his grip on her.

"Stay..." He mumbled, half asleep. She obliged happily, snuggling back into his warmth and once again falling asleep.

**Author's Note 2: Hello, everyone! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Please review! Also, if you submitted a prompt, know that I will get to it as soon as possible. I'm trying to go in the order I received them in just to keep things fair. Thanks sooo much!**

**Xo, **

**N **

**P.s. I'm still looking for more prompts. So let me know if you guys have any ideas!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: Okay, this fic stems from a prompt from: _kaly18!_ (thank you very much for the prompt!) Enjoy the chapter, everyone!**

"It's time to go." Oliver whispered in Felicity's ear as she typed on her computer. The two had stayed at the office late to finish up their work at Queen Consolidated. Lately, they had both been neglecting there cover work in favor of their arrow work.

"One more minute." She said dismissively as she waved her hand in his direction.

"Felicity." He warned.

"Don't get all growly on me." She wagged a finger at him. "This is what you get for making me your EA. I told you it was a bad idea."

"How about I make leaving worth your while?" He said as he stood behind her and kissed her neck. She sighed, closed her eyes, and leaned back into her desk chair.

"Hmm. That feels good." She smiled up at him.

"It can feel even better if we get out of here." He promised as he let his hand travel up and down her arm.

"Mr. Queen, are you trying to seduce me?" She faked shock.

"Well, Ms. Smoak, that depends. Is it working?" He inquired.

"Yeah, a little too well." She shut her computer down and stood up, walking from her desk to the closet. She turned around and winked at him then made her way out. He jogged to catch up to her.

Twenty minutes had passed before Oliver was kissing her in the hallway of her town house. His hands were intertwined in her blonde hair and she was gripping the lapels of his suit jacket with ferocity. He let his hands travel down the side of her body until they landed at her hips. She moaned contently and leaned into him even more, grinding their hips together a little bit. He reached for her thighs and hiked her up so that he was carrying her. Felicity, now the taller one, kissed him deeper, savoring the feeling of having him so close. Oliver walked them blindly into her bedroom ensuring that their lips didn't part for more than a second. When his leg finally hit the bed, he knew he was exactly where he wanted to be, so he began to lower her down. Instead of landing on the soft bed, however, they ended up on the hard floor. He had completely missed the bed and they had both flopped on the ground.

"Are you okay?" Oliver asked with concern. She had landed on top of him which made him only slightly happier because he hadn't totally crushed her. She couldn't help but laugh. "Felicity?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said in between bursts of laughter.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked while looking her up and down to make sure she was in tact.

"Nope. No harm no foul." She tried to stand up, but when she went to lift herself up, her wrist crumbled under the pressure. "Okay, maybe a little harm." She rolled off of him so she was sitting up next to him. Felicity then got a good look at her wrist. As soon as she saw it, she hid it behind her back. He propped himself up on his elbows to gain a better look.

"Let me see." He said reaching for her wrist.

"No, really, it's fine." She knew how guilty he would feel if he actually saw the purple color that her wrist was starting to turn. He tilted his head at her and practically plead with his eyes to let him see. "Oliver..." He held his hand out waiting for her to show him.

She bit her lip and then pulled her arm out from behind her back.

"Oh God, Felicity, I am so sorry. Let me grab you some ice." Oliver said quickly as he jumped to his feet. Before Felicity had the chance to tell him she was okay, he ran out of the room. She used her good arm to help herself up off the floor and then slid onto her bed. He came back a moment later with a bag filled with ice. He sat next to her and put his arm out, beckoning her to lay beside him. She smiled and then curled into his side so that she wasn't leaning on the injured wrist. She leaned against him as he held the bag of ice against the purpling area. Initially, she jumped from the pressure and the cold on her wrist, but she relaxed against him. He kissed her head and fiddled with her hair with his free hand. She could sense the guilt that was accumulating in his chest.

"Oliver, I'm really okay. I think you might be overreacting a little bit." She whispered.

"I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you." He promised.

"Please don't make this a big deal. All we did was fall off a bed." He didn't answer her. She knew this was going to get awkward- well, it already was. "Okay, I know how you can make it up to me."

"Name it." He said and then pressed a kiss to her hair.

"There's mint chip in the freezer. Want to scoop me out some?" He laughed at her request and got up to do what she asked.

Later on, when they had both finished their ice cream, they had started kissing again. Oliver was on top of her, being extremely mindful of her arm. However, Felicity was tired of being underneath him. She wanted a change in position, so she locked her foot against his calf and flipped. She realized a little too late that they had been teetering on the edge of the bed. He ended up flying off the bed and landing on the floor with an 'oomph."

"Oliver?!" She asked as she sat up on the bed. "Holy-...Are you okay?!" He laid on the floor for a second silent and unmoving before he started laughing even harder than Felicity had forty five minutes earlier.

"You scared me!" She yelled.

"You threw me off the bed!" He countered back. They looked at each other for a moment and then both broke out in laughter.

"Maybe we should hold off on sex for the night." Oliver suggested. "Try again tomorrow?"

"I think that might be a good idea." Felicity agreed. "Maybe a good night's sleep is what we need."

"What we really need is a bigger bed." He said and then joined her in the bed. "Or maybe just better depth perception."

**Author's Note Two: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Thank you very much for all of your kind reviews. I truly appreciate them.**


End file.
